Intrusion detectors typically employed in door or window intrusion detector assemblies are typically prone to be visible to potential intruders. It is therefore advantageous to provide intrusion detectors which are small and easy to conceal.
Additionally, it is advantageous to provide intrusion detectors which communicate with a central alarm system via wireless communication, thereby eliminating the need for installation of communication wiring.
It is further advantageous to provide intrusion detectors which communicate wirelessly via a two-way communication system, thereby facilitating more reliable communication that is less prone to interference or blocking.
The present invention therefore seeks to provide an intrusion detector assembly having a narrow physical profile, while providing intrusion detection capabilities and two-way wireless communication functionality for communicating with an alarm system.